Currently, for purpose of improving a parallel computing capability of a multi-core processor and performance of the multi-core processor, a skilled person proposes a concept of many-core decoupling, that is, in a multi-core computer system, the hardware devices such as a memory and an input/output (IO) device are decoupled, and hardware networks managed by all parts obtained after decoupling are formed, so that a high-performance computing capability of the multi-core computer system is effectively improved.
A common and typical multi-core processor system based on many-core decoupling includes independent components such as a CPU board integrating multiple central processing units (CPU), a device board integrating various IO devices, and a resource management center configured to manage all hardware resources in the system. Generally, multiple CPUs (hundreds of CPU cores) access the foregoing CPU board, and multiple operating systems (OS) may simultaneously run on the CPU board. The IO device integrated on the foregoing device board includes multiple multi-queue network interface cards, and each multi-queue network interface card includes multiple hardware queues. By means of multi-queue network interface card drive, the multi-queue network interface card can bind all hardware queues to different CPU cores by using interrupt routing. Therefore, when an operating system on the foregoing CPU board needs a network service, the resource management center allocates a part of the CPU cores and a corresponding multi-queue network interface card to the operating system, so that the multi-queue network interface card is bound to a CPU core corresponding to the operating system, thereby improving utilization of a network interface card bandwidth.
However, the inventor discovers that in a many-core decoupling architecture, after a resource management center configures a corresponding multi-queue network interface card for an operating system, the operating system cannot detect another external multi-queue network interface card, and a CPU core corresponding to the operating system is bound to two transceiver hardware queues in the multi-queue network interface card. In addition, different multi-queue network interface cards belong to different network segment, and therefore, each CPU core can process data of only a multi-queue network interface card bound to the CPU core and a network segment corresponding to the multi-queue network interface card.